The present invention relates to a passive mechanical damping system for a truck which provides a minimal level of damping force to impede the free movement of a suspended mass, particularly the cab of the truck, within a preset range about its current height or travel location and also provides higher levels, progressively or in discrete steps, of damping as the movement of the suspended mass of the cab exceeds the preset limits of displacement.